


When She Helps Him

by tiniftlili



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Comforting, Confessions, F/M, Sex, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniftlili/pseuds/tiniftlili
Summary: Luke is filled with sadness and anger after he thinks Nicole is cheated on him. Lorelai finds him drunk and alone.
Relationships: Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes/Nicole Leahy
Kudos: 21





	When She Helps Him

Late at night, Lorelai entered Luke’s diner. She was tired, moody and in desperate need of coffee. 

As she sat down on the counter, she was confused when the guy in flannel didn’t come over to her. In fact, she didn’t see him at all around the diner. 

“Caesar!” She yelled, and the man poked his head out the door. 

“What?” He asked, “you want coffee?” 

“Where’s Luke? And yes please.” She placed her bag on the counter. 

“He’s upstairs. Seemed in a bad mood and told me to close up the diner.” Caesar answered as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. 

“I’m just going to check on him..” Lorelai said, taking a quick sip of the cup before hurrying up the stairs.

As she came to the apartment, she started banging on the door. “Luke!” She yelled in a whiny voice. “Caesar’s coffee sucks! I need you!” 

She heard some grumbling and curse words before the door was opened. His eyes were puffy and tired, his hair a complete mess. 

Out of shock she took a step backwards, causing her to see his bloody knuckles. “Luke, what happened?” She gasped, grabbing his hand as blood seeped out of the wounds. 

“Just.. uhm..” The smell of booze overwhelmed Lorelai when Luke opened his mouth. 

“Are you drunk? Let’s get you back inside.” She turned him gently and led him back in the apartment. Very gently she helped him to sit down on the bed. 

“I’m not... drunk..” he chuckled, grinning softly, “I just.. had beers.”

“Luke, tell me what happened.” She ordered while she started a search for some bandages. 

“Nicole.. she’s a liar. And a cheater.” He laughed again, a laugh that quickly turned into a painful whimper. 

“She cheated on you!?” Lorelai all but shouted when she emerged from the bathroom with a first aid kit. 

“I think.. I found another man’s clothes... and I saw her leave with him.” He slurred his words, while his eyes were fixated on Lorelai. 

She sat down next to him on the bed, taking his bloody hand and wiping the blood away with a tiny wipe. “What did you do with your hand?” She asked, pouring some alcohol on a cotton ball. “This is going to sting.” 

“I punched a wall. I was mad and felt like hitting her, but I don’t punch girls so I used the wall instead.” He grinned again, so drunk that he could barely comprehend his own thoughts. 

“I’m so sorry Luke, that she did that to you.” She threw the cotton ball in the trash and grabbed the bandages. 

“Hold your hand up.” He did as she ordered, and she quickly wrapped his hand up. “Now that that is fixed, do you want to talk?” 

“No.” He said blankly, reaching for his bottle of beer on the nightstand. “I want to drink.” 

“Well, I can do that.” She said with a soft smile, getting up and taking a bottle of tequila out of the cupboard. 

She opened it and swallowed a big gulp of it. 

—

“This is crázy.” Lorelai laughed, completely drunk by the alcohol. “Nicole, is crazy.” 

“And cruel.” 

“Oh! I know what we should do!” Lorelai suddenly yelled, way too loud and excited for the moment. “A body shot!” 

“What the hell is a body shot?” He grumbled, laughing after he spoke the words. 

“I lay flat on the ground, you put tequila in my belly button, salt on my collar bone and a lime in my mouth. You drink the tequila, then lick the salt and complete it with a bit of the lime.” She explained excitingly, stumbling to the kitchen and grabbing the salt and a lime. 

“I love it!” Luke yelled, grabbing the supplies from Lorelai’s hand as she laid flat on her back on the couch. 

He lifted up her shirt and poured a bit of the tequila in her belly button. Both adults giggled as he did so. 

He put a little salt on her collar bone, and Lorelai took the lime between her teeth. “You sure about this?” Luke asked, and she nodded. 

He grinned before quickly sucking the tequila out of her belly button. Lorelai laughed, and urged him to take the salt. He moved upward, licking every bit of salt from her collar. 

Suddenly the sexual tension rose ten levels, and Luke moved to her mouth to take the lime. He sucked on it, but didn’t take it out of her mouth. 

She swallowed as she gazed into his eyes. Her hand moved up, pulling the lime away from in between them. 

Luke didn’t hesitate, planting his mouth over hers. The kiss was desperate, needy. 

Soon enough, shirts were being pulled over each other’s heads and pants were dropped to the floor. 

Their mouths moved over each other like it was the last kiss they’d ever give. 

“God, yes.” Lorelai moaned when Luke began massaging her exposed breasts. 

Quickly after, he took down his boxers and removed Lorelai’s panties. Without speaking another word, he thrusted into her. 

He slammed into her over and over again until all the thoughts had disappeared from his head. Lorelai knew that this wasn’t going to get her to finish, but she knew he needed this. 

She knew he needed to release all his pent up emotion. 

His thrusts were deep and fast, coming over and over again. He was looking down at her, but he wasn’t really looking at her. 

After a few more seconds his thrusts began to get sloppier, and she felt his release inside of her. When she looked up at him, she saw tears forming in his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Lorelai whispered, Luke still on top of her. He looked at her, all sad and hopeless, before falling down on the couch next to her.

It took him some minutes when he realised what he’d just done. “Oh god, Lorelai, I’m so—“ 

Lorelai cut him off, “don’t be, it’s fine.” 

“I used you, and you didn’t even.. you know. I’m terrible.” He apologised, new tears coming to the surface. 

“You’re not terrible, Luke.” She turned to face him, holding his face in her hands. “You were cheated on, and you needed this.” 

“No but, you deserve better.” 

“I can handle it, Luke. You needed someone and I was here, okay?” He nodded in confirmation. 

“Thank you.” He murmured, looking at her with such intensity that it made her ache all over again. “I just.. you deserve to be admired..” She swallowed deeply, grabbing his face and kissing him again.

“Let me admire you.” He mumbled, his fingers tangling in her hair as he moved them to the bed. 

“Okay.” She could only say, taking his mouth in a kiss again. His taste was mostly booze with a faint hint of peppermint. 

He kissed her everywhere, her face, her chest, her stomach, her legs. Very gently he moved his mouth to the place she wanted him most. He kissed her in between her thighs, making her moan for more. 

His face looked up at her, smiling ever so softly. “Let me admire you.” He said once again, before putting his mouth on her. 

—

They laid in his bed, both thoroughly satisfied and holding each other close. 

Every few seconds Luke would kiss her hair, just to let her know he was there.

“So that was... unexpected.” She grinned, cuddling deeper into him. He chuckled, moving his hand to lace with hers. 

“Thank you. For being here, and doing this for me.” Very gently Lorelai released herself from his embrace. 

“You know I didn’t just do this for you. I wanted this too.” She was trying to get him to understand the fact of that. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

“I know.” He whispered, pulling her even closer. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not the kind of thing I usually write but hope y’all loved it!


End file.
